Concealable housings are needed for the storage of valuables in homes, offices and automobiles. One such housing is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,164, primarily for the concealed housing of radar detectors in automobiles. However, the apparatus of that invention was of such bulk that it required a large distance between the ceiling of the interior and the roof of the vehicle. Also, when in a closed position, the apparatus of the invention does not fit flush against ceiling of the vehicle. Thus, the presence of the apparatus can be detected from outside of the car even though the radar detector itself cannot be seen and, accordingly, the detector is not truly concealed.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the invention to provide a compact apparatus which is automatically operable to conceal valuables between the roof and exposed inner surface of the vehicle to avoid exposure to view from outside the vehicle.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a novel automatic device for the concealed storage of articles in a home, car or office.